The invention relates generally to lighting systems, and more particularly to lighting systems having thermal management systems.
High efficiency lighting systems are continually being developed to compete with traditional area lighting sources, such as incandescent or florescent lighting. While light emitting diodes (LEDs) have traditionally been implemented in signage applications, advances in LED technology have fueled interest in using such technology in general area lighting applications. LEDs and organic LEDs are solid-state semiconductor devices that convert electrical energy into light. While LEDs implement inorganic semiconductor layers to convert electrical energy into light, organic LEDs (OLEDs) implement organic semiconductor layers to convert electrical energy into light. Significant developments have been made in providing general area lighting implementing LEDs and OLEDs.
One potential drawback in LED applications is that during usage, a significant portion of the electricity in the LEDs is converted into heat, rather than light. If the heat is not effectively removed from an LED lighting system, the LEDs will run at high temperatures, thereby lowering the efficiency and reducing the reliability of the LED lighting system. In order to utilize LEDs in general area lighting applications where a desired brightness is required, thermal management systems to actively cool the LEDs may be considered. Providing an LED-based general area lighting system that is compact, lightweight, efficient, and bright enough for general area lighting applications is challenging. While introducing a thermal management system to control the heat generated by the LEDs may be beneficial, the thermal management system itself also introduces a number of additional design challenges.